Wishing on a Raven
by Black-Raven56
Summary: This may seem like a werid story Harry potter was stuck at privet drive wishing nothing more then to just escape the world,when a msyterise girl has appeared claming she can make all his problems just go away and help him escaspe the world that he knows.


Ch.1 ok people there will be misspellings. But there's no spell check to help me. This characters belong to J.K Rowling, well most of them any way.  
Ch.1 When I First Met Raven A sunny hot day at number four Privet Drive. Most people where in watching TV, to lazy to go out to enjoy the day. There was one person out side, a small 15 year old boy, with black hair was out widen the front garden, ordered but his fat uncle to do. Harry sighs and climbs to his feet. There that should do it he says to himself. This really sucks. He sighs again. He would give any thing to get out of here. Be away from all this. He wished someone would save him from all this. But no, no one cared for him. He was the perfect golden boy who would save them all from the darkness. Ha Harry laughed to himself. They all thought he was a attention loving freak who wanted nothing more to just stay in the spot light. (sigh) The world can be so cruel. Just then the wind picked up. And a senses of eeriness filled the air. A black cloud then moved very slowly across the sun. Casting shadows on the ground. Harry hearted a loud cha of a bird behind him. He turned around just out of boredom, to see what kind of bird it was. There across the street, was a big beautiful black raven. It was there staring at him. It gave a nether loud cha. Harry gave a small smile a turned back around to clean up the mess he made. The bird gave a another loud call and Harry turned around again but this time instead of seeing a bird he saw a girl. A girl with brown hair in a short boyish style. She had dark brown eyes. That were stared into his. She wore overalls and something about her seemed American. She was sitting on the curve of the road just watching him. Harry blinked his eyes a few times, When did she get there. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by a door slamming. His uncle was now standing on the porch. He had a very ugly look on his face. "You finished with that garden yet boy". he snarled at Harry. Harry turned towers him with a small look of surprise. Then it turned back into a blank stair. " Yes Uncle Vernon I did" Harry just stared a the ground. " Good cause now I want you to mow the lawn why your out here". Gezzz he makes it sound like a request more then a demanded. Harry thought, probably afraid he's still being watched by the order. Sure he's still being watched. The order never seemed to give him any peace. Another thing I'll never have. " You hear me boy" "Yes Uncle Vernon I did, I will mow the lawn for you." " Good" And with that he went back in side. Harry sighed for the forth time today. "I'm never going to get these chores done." Harry looked back across the street but the girl was gone. What a strange girl. Harry bent down to finish cleaning up his mess.

A few hours pass when Harry finally puts the bags of grass in front of the house. " Finally know I can relax." Harry went back up to the front garden and sat down next to it. " I cant wait to get out of here." He strict and lays down in the grass. "Why wait little one" Harry sits up with a start." Whose there". " ah ha ha no need to be frighten little one I didn't mean to scare you. Harry looked around for the source of the voice. And he found it when looking up at the window. There sitting on the still of the window was that girl. Harry jumped to his feet and stared at the girl. " What are you doing get out of here before my uncle sees you." But she just stayed there looking at him. " Don't worry little one no will see me." "What do you mean no one will see you, your out in plain sight." The girl then just gave a little smile. The front door opened up and Harry's uncle came out. " Good you finished boy, hers your diner." Vernon set down a plate with a sandwich and a glass of juice down on the porch. "Make sure you bring it in when your done." His uncle went back inside the house. "what the" Harry couldn't believe it his uncle had stared right at that girl and he didn't see her. Harry looked back over at the girl he was shocked but then his instincts kick in. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. "WHO ARE YOU" he yelled at her. The girl gave a small laugh. and jumped down from the shill. " I am know as Raven little one and there is no need to be alarmed am here to help you." 


End file.
